Chaos
Intro The antithesis of player characters, Chaos seek only to destroy. Gifted with skill training very similar to the player characters, they can increase their skills and level up. However, they cannot become hungry, do not gather, craft, cook, build, use abilities, read, or respawn so any skills involving these tasks will remain at 0. In order for one to spawn, a player must first open an Underworld dark chest. All players will see the announcement on chat: "name has added chaos to the world." When spawned, the Chaos will linger in the Underworld for a few moments before teleporting to a random nature tile in Galebrook. Before it teleports to Galebrook, it can be attacked, but all attacks against it will have their damage reduced to 1 due to the Shell effect it spawns with. Scholar's Lens Drops Stat Growth * +27 HP per level * +3 Damage per level * +1 Defense at level 1 and every 5 levels afterwards * -7 Cooldown per level (not sure what it caps at) Chaos Language TEMBIAYHU! (Equipment spotted) PO'A (Equipment retrieved) KAIGUE.. (Failed to reach equipment) KARU name (Announcing intent to kill named target) DIPARA, name (Announcing that the named player is now KOS) APYRE'Y (Announcing that it is about to teleport) MOATARE'YHARA NAME! NE'ENGAI! Habits Their behavior consists of destroying player-created walls, attacking animals, picking up any items superior to their currently equipped gear, and running when their HP reaches 50 percent or below. They have the ability to speak in their own tongue, communicating their intent perform any of the aforementioned actions. They rapidly regenerate when given a brief yet specific amount of time that will replace this entire bit when it's measured. upon reaching level 40, they will receive a stone hammer. Deep water cannot stop them as they can dig. When they lack a stimulus, they move randomly and instantly aggro against everything else nearby, short of players below level 60 who have not recently reincarnated. When near a level 60+ character, they can aggro from a greater distance than most mobs and take a direct path to them, even if that requires walls to be broken. When a player below level 60 attacks a chaos, they will remember the attack indefinitely and instantly aggro upon seeing them again. This behavior is not spread to other chaos. If lured to Deep Cave, it will teleport back to a random location in Galebrook Article still needs some sprucing. leaving the items below to add and to reformat if necessary. Available actions and behaviors: *Searches for level 60+ player characters and players under lvl 60 who have attacked them. *Fights animals. *Can attack/destroy walls. (Mostly to get to players, animals, and items) *Once they start attacking a wall, they will not stop unless attacked *Randomly punches if unarmed. *Will not actively attack walls unless it has a weapon. *Gains stone hammer at lvl 40. *Gathers equipable items that are better than it's current equipment. *Will not equip two of the same accessory. *Gains exp in current armor skill when it takes damage. *Does not mine rocks, chop trees, or forage, but will destroy them if they block it's path. *Cannot craft. *Can dig. *Retreats from combat if low on health. *Can self heal when hp is low. *Teleports to a random nature tile in Galebrook after spawning. It will also teleport if lured to Deep Cave or if trapped in a small enclosure with no stimulus. Bugs * Presenting a chaos with multiple items to pick up simultaneously can cause some of the items to get deleted rather than equipped. Category:Needs Work